Enséñame sensei
by Yunmoon
Summary: Sencilla, linda, pequeña, fuerte, inteligente, única. No podía definirla más exacto pero era algo de lo que estaba seguro. En donde la edad y las circunstancias son las encargadas de unir : One-shot


**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Sumary: **__Sencilla, linda, pequeña, fuerte, inteligente, única. No podía definirla más exacto pero era algo de lo que estaba seguro. En donde la edad y las circunstancias son las encargadas de unir : One-shot_

* * *

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**::**

**Enséñame**** sensei**

_By Yunmoon_

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**::**

* * *

El sol de la mañana quemaba sus ojos claros, coloco unos lentes de sol y continúo por la avenida hasta detenerse en una cafetería. Pidió el café de siempre –más bien capuchino- tomo una bolsita de azúcar y regreso al auto. El calor de la temporada de verano le fastidiaba bastante. Tomo la vereda cercana a los campos, era más alejado, pero estaba más fresco que transitar por el centro de la ciudad –contaminación mezclada con gases y olores-. Cuando llegó al instituto bajo con la bolsa en la mano izquierda las llaves en el meñique y el café en la otra mano. Despacio se encamino a la oficina de profesores donde deposito la bolsa sobre un sofá y se acomodo la vestimenta.

-Buen día, profesora-.

-Que bueno que lo veo profesor Hatake. Ayer tuvo una falta, era el día de la aplicación de examen para comprobar los resultados de sus alumnos. Yo aplique los exámenes, los resultados se los di a la señorita Shizune-.

-G-gracias…-.

-Le agradecería dejar de faltar siempre tan repentinamente… profesor Hatake-.

-Sakura… me sorprende que sea tan sería…-.

-Mi trabajo lo tomo en serió, profesor-.

-Claro, claro… Me retiro entonces-.

-Y una cosa más profesor Hatake-.

-¿Uh?-.

-Gracias por cuidar a mi gato-.

-Por nada-.

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras se sonrojaba, sabía que la falta había sido su culpa, Hatake –como ella le llamaba- siempre cumplía sus caprichos, y el capricho de esa vez había sido que cuidara a Bonmon. Cuando vio partir a Hatake se permitió sonrojarse aún más y llenar un poco los ojos de lágrimas, eso estaba peor que la mierda.

Y todo porque ella misma le había pedido terminar hace un par de meses, Hatake no le había dicho nada, solo había sonreído y había colocado la mano sobre su cabeza, y es que nunca comprendió, jamás entendió porque él siempre la miraba como una niña, trataba de entenderlo, Hatake tenía 28 y ella 22, pero no era justo, la diferencia no era grande, pero Hatake, él siempre la había visto como si ella fuera una bebe, era tan injusto.

-Injusto-.

Tomo los documentos del escritorio de Hatake, había algo más, la razón por la que sus alumnos siempre le decían llegar tarde al profesor, desde que comenzaron a salir Hatake preparaba lo que le tocaría llevar a la siguiente clase, exámenes, apuntes, resúmenes y el material didáctico, Hatake lo preparaba y como costumbre lo dejaba sobre el escritorio y ella lo tomaba, quería decirle que parara, pero sinceramente esos pequeños detalles los apreciaba, porque ella aún lo amaba.

-No seas amable… Imbécil-.

Tomo su bolso junto con el capuchino y las hojas y se encamino a su salón de clase, cuando llegó lo vio como siempre, el primero de la clase, sentado en la segunda banca del lado derecho junto a la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Buen día, sensei-.

Le sorprendió descubrir que él la había escuchado entrar, sin embargo ese chico no espero su respuesta y regreso la vista hacia la ventana, como si no esperara un saludo de ella, pero ella respetaba a ese alumno, era de los pocos que le interesaba la literatura.

-Buen día, Sasuke-.

Dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio y se sentó, bebió de su capuchino y miro de reojo a Sasuke, ese alumno era interesante, silencio, tranquilo, pacifico y a pesar de ello siempre le sonreía a Uzumaki Naruto, el alumno que iba con Hatake. Tomo otro sorbo del café y comenzó a ver el material de ese día, como siempre, Hatake hacía bien el material… algún día le volvería a llamar Kakashi, algún día.

-Sensei… ¿Puedo inasistir a su clase a partir del jueves?-.

Sorprendida alzó el rostro y lo encontró cerca de ella, no lo había visto ni sentido acercarse, la había dejado totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Motivo?-.

Pero calmada lo miro de frente mientras acomodaba las hojas y las dejaba a un lado de su capuchino.

-Haré un viaje al extranjero por asuntos familiares. Le he pedido permiso a la Directora Tsunade, pero ella me ha dicho que tengo que hablar directamente con los profesores sobre las inasistencias-.

-Comprendo, pero no te preocupes. Solo tendrás que realizar las actividades que realicemos esos días… ¿De cuánto tiempo será tu viaje?-.

-Solo será para los tres días, jueves, viernes y sábado-.

-Bien. Te mandaré las actividades por e-mail. Procura revisar el e-mail diario y mandarme los trabajo antes de finalizar el día-.

-Gracias sensei-.

-Por nada-. Y sonrió. Y él la miro detenidamente.

-Sensei… usted tiene una sonrisa realmente calida-.

Sorprendida pero encantada sonrió de nuevo, ese halago no se lo esperaba de ese alumno, en cualquier otro lo hubiera pensado como algo extraño, tal vez algún flirteo o incluso un acoso, pero en Sasuke Uchiha sonaba agradable, como si realmente lo sintiera, no pudo no ser amable con él.

-Si quieres, también podría verte el domingo si es que regresas para ese momento y podría aclarar tus dudas, contáctame por el e-mail si regresas y tienes dudas, ¿ok?-.

-Claro, muchas gracias sensei-.

Esa fue la primera vez que hablo con Uchiha Sasuke de frente.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

-Haruno-sensei, Sasuke-kun no esta-.

-No se preocupe señorita Yamanaka. El joven Uchiha ya ha justificado sus inasistencias conmigo-.

-¿Inasistencias?-.

-Señorita Yamanaka, estamos en clase, no en la hora del amigo, así que por favor saque su libro, todos saquen sus libros, página 34, traduzcan la lectura. Es un fragmento de la obra Sonezaki Shinju (Los amantes suicidas de Sonezaki) escrita en 1703 por Chikamatsu Monzaemon, originalmente escrita para el Bunraku y posteriormente se adapto al Kabuki, ¿alguien desea agregar algo?-.

-Sin Sasuke-kun aquí…-.

-Señorita Yamanaka trabaje-.

El restó de la clase los chicos comentaron la traducción –una traducción lamentable- donde Ino Yamanaka se encargaba de recordar cada cinco segundos que Sasuke no estaba, harta, Sakura azoto la mano en el escritorio.

-Señorita Yamanaka, por ultima vez, el joven Uchiha ya justifico "su inasistencia", así que por favor guarde silencio o retírese-.

-Lo siento-.

-Continúen con sus traducciones…-.

Harta y cansada, Sakura se dejo caer en su silla cuando todos los chicos se fueron, Ino Yamanaka era fastidiosa, frunció el ceño y abrió su portátil mientras observaba por la ventana, hacía un buen día, podría llegar temprano y calificar los trabajos y luego ir a tomar un café, o una ensalada o…

-Haruno-sensei, ¿me permite pasar?-.

-Adelante-.

Esa chica, iba a terminar fastidiándole el día.

-Lamento mucho haber interrumpido su clase tantas veces. Yo solo quería disculparme-.

-Si eso es todo…-.

-No, no es todo. Yo, de verdad lo siento Haruno-sensei. Pero saber que Sasuke-kun no esta aquí me angustia… yo quisiera que Sasuke-kun me contara las cosas, pero él nunca me habla, nunca dice si le incomodo o su me odia o al menos si me soporta, él es tan callado… no puedo soportarlo, quiero saber más sobre él y a pesar que lo vi ayer él no me dijo nada, ni siquiera un nos veremos después-.

Sakura lo entendió, ella solo estaba enamorada, una chica fastidiosa y enamorada, podía comprenderlo. Ella era igual.

-Dios… no sé que digo. Lamento que me haya escuchado. Lo siento…-.

-Señorita Ino…-.

-Haruno-sensei, de verdad lo lamento, a mi de verdad me gusta mucho su clase, lo siento-.

-Que tenga buen día-.

-Igualmente Haruno-sensei-.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Sakura supo que las chicas enamoradas y fastidiosas eran realmente molestas.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

-Sensei-.

Alzó la vista del libro y lo miro de frente.

-Llegas temprano Sasuke-.

-Gracias por venir aquí en domingo sensei-.

-No te preocupes, está bien. Siéntate y comencemos-.

Él obedeció la orden y se sentó frente a ella, saco los documentos y los coloco frente a él.

-En el e-mail, me decías que no comprendiste bien la lectura del sábado. Sin embargo me enviaste una traducción asombrosa. ¿Qué fue lo que no entendiste?-.

-Mi traducción es cercana, pero se que no es la correcta, me gustaría saber cual es la correcta-.

-Por favor, léeme tu traducción-.

-Si debe de ocurrir que nunca nos volvamos a ver, preferiría que nunca nos hayamos conocido. De esa forma, ninguno de nosotros tendríamos que odiarnos-.

La mirada fija de aquel chico en ella le sorprendió un poco, era como si él se hubiese aprendido esas líneas.

-Es una traducción cercana, la más cercana de todas. Pero es cierto, no es del todo correcta-.

Sakura tomo el libro entre sus manos y lo miro fijamente, leyó el texto y sonrió al encontrar los pequeños errores.

-El "preferiría" también se traduce como un "podría también". Eso expresa el corazón varonil del escritor. Pero él no lamenta haberse conocido uno al otro. "Encuentro" es un tipo de cita. Esta diciendo que puede rendirse si sabe que nunca la volverá a ver. Creo que es una buena confrontación-.

Sorprendido, sorprendido y casi perplejo la miro, no podía ser… Pero la verdad era que su corazón había latido tan fuerte que lo había sorprendido.

-Sensei…-.

-¿Respondí tu duda?-. Y sonrió tranquilamente, un poco superior, no podía evitar no sentirse orgullosa de si misma.

-… Por supuesto-.

-Bien, continuemos, lee otro pedazo para que veamos lo…-.

-Sensei…-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Extrañe las clases con sensei-.

-Aquí también te extraño I-…-.

-Mi corazón se agita cuando no veo a sensei… Me alegra poder verla, porque las clases de sensei provocan que mi corazón este tranquilo, me gusta-.

Lo primero que pensó era que el halago la había dejado mareada, luego intuyo que él admiraba su rol de profesora, que le agradaban sus clases y su forma de enseñanza, y sonrió, eso había sido lo mejor que cualquier alumno le hubiera dicho nunca.

-Me alegra, me alegra de verdad que te agraden mis clases… que te sientas a gusto. Mi fin no es aburrirlos con la literatura clásica, si no como yo, que traten de apreciarla y disfrutarla-.

-Por favor sensei… sobre la lectura que vieron el jueves "Sonezaki Shinju" -.

-¿Te gustaría que la examináramos?-.

-No, me gustaría agregar algo-.

-¿Un resumen?-.

-Si, ¿puedo?-.

-Te escucho, debo decirte que ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que leo esa obra, me gustaría me refrescaras la memoria-.

Él sonrió como toda respuesta.

-Hatsu, una prostituta, sugiere suicidarse a su amante en un suicidio doble, su amante, quien era un hombre que había sido engañado por su mejor amigo y cargaba una deuda. Ella indirectamente propuso a su amante suicidarse. Ella, coloco su pie en su cuello, usando el gesto de cortar su garganta como una confirmación-.

Su mirada sobre la de ella y sus ojos mirándola profundo la alteraron, se sonrojo un poco y sin más retiro la mirada bajándola al libro.

-Continuemos… sin interrupciones-.

-Si, sensei-.

Esa fue la primera vez que Sakura notó, que Sasuke Uchiha no era un niño y mucho menos un simple estudiante.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

-Para cuando él trato de hallarla descubrió que bajo la tela, los aromas y el maquillaje su querida amante era un chico. Sin embargo el corazón de Meito no cambió en lo más mínimo, para Meito el hecho de descubrir que su amante era un chico era algo insignificante, su corazón no cambió…-.

-Haruno-sensei… Me pregunto, ¿por qué Meito no dejo de amarlo? Digo, él también era un chico y además le había mentido-.

-El autor, trata de demostrar que el amor no se basa en prejuicios, que incluso puede sobrevivir después de las mentiras. El amor real seguirá…-.

-A pesar de los prejuicios sociales, a pesar que el haya mentido, pero lo hizo por el amor que sentía por Meito, solo quería ser aceptado por Meito, pero a la vez sabía que no podría ser aceptado hasta que Meito se diera cuenta que el amor de su vida era únicamente él… Es un amor que solo se basa en el propio amor, un amor un tanto egoísta debo agregar-.

-Una interesante opinión, joven Uchiha-.

-Pero Haruno-sensei… Si Meito hubiera dejado marchar a Hayato, entonces…-.

-El amor basado en el amor, solo habría sido una ilusión creada a base de sueños. Solo eso. Y eso habría sido algo poco trascendente, ¿no cree, señorita Yamanaka?-.

-Si-.

-Bien, ¿nada más que agregar?-. Al no escuchar nada bajo la vista a el material didáctico que había revisado y comenzó a repartirlo. –Por favor, traduzcan este fragmento de la obra y entréguenmelo, si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber-.

La mirada atenta y sonriente de Sasuke la sorprendió, pero ella simplemente le regreso la sonrisa y bajo la vista al libro que tenía frente a ella. El repentino movimiento de la puerta la alerto y le hizo notar que alguien estaba apunto de abrir, solo mirar de quien se trataba agrando los ojos y se ruborizo.

-Ka… Profesor Hatake-.

-Ah, Sakura. Perdona te moleste, pero entre los papeles que te deje en la mañana también te llevaste mi programa de hoy-.

-Lo siento, no-no me di cuenta-.

-No hay problema-.

Y mientras Kakashi acariciaba la cabeza rosada de Sakura, Sasuke oscurecía la mirada, un nuevo sentimiento desconocido para él se apodero de su cuerpo, se sintió enojado y frustrado, considerando donde estaba solo le quedo bajar la vista y continuar con su traducción.

-Gracias. Como recompensa te prepara un café, te veré en casa, bye-bye-.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Sasuke se dio cuenta que Kakashi Hatake era un profesor demasiado bueno, que era un rival a considerar.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Pauso el videojuego y miro la puerta, alguien llamaba, pero no estaba segura de querer abrir. Miro la puerta una vez más y cuando escucho el timbre de nuevo se levanto, camino hacía la puerta y su cabello suelto largo bailo con la brisa que entraba por la ventana, se saco las gafas que solo usaba en casa, ya que afuera utilizaba lentes de contacto. Abrió la puerta y a pesar de su mala visión reconoció a su visitante de inmediato, pero por si acaso se coloco los lentes de nuevo.

-¿Sasuke?-.

-Disculpe la molestia, sensei-.

-Pasa-.

-Gracias-.

Lo miro pasar y quitarse los zapatos, Sakura realizo la misma acción. Se dio cuenta que él examinaba su hogar y Sakura se sintió extraña, la cantidad de chicos que habían entrado a su hogar era casi ninguno, menos estudiantes, después de todo solo llevaba medio año en ese departamento.

-Sensei… lo siento me he equivocado-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Buscaba el departamento de Naruto… él me dijo el 134 de esta calle, pero me he equivocado, lo siento-.

-El joven Uzumaki… ¡Cierto! Él se mudo ayer aquí, es la casa de enfrente, 154-.

-Ya sabía que algo no andaba bien… Pero no sabía que sensei viviría aquí… realmente me a sorprendido-.

-Si, yo también estoy sorprendida de que hayas dado precisamente con mi casa. ¿Quieres tomar un té? Luego puedes ir a casa de Naruto… ¡Aunque claro! Si te estoy molestando…-.

-Un té estaría bien-.

-Bien un té entonces-.

Cuando ella entro en la cocina él se permitió observar más su departamento, le sorprendió ver un juego pausado, una consola descansaba alado de la pantalla de plasma y la caja de un juego de aventuras se encontraba aún lado, sonrió con ternura, ella… El timbre sonó despertándolo de su ensoñación, miro la cocina por unos segundos, pero de ella solo escucho su voz.

-¡Sasuke, por favor atiende la puerta!-.

Asintió a pesar que no podía verla y se dirigió a la puerta, sus ojos se agrandaron y una expresión sería demostró con algo de frialdad e inconformidad.

-Sasuke… ¿Sakura esta?-.

-Kakashi-san-.

-¿Puedo pasar?-.

Pero él no se movió, a pesar que Kakashi intento ser cortes.

-¿Sasuke?-.

-Por favor no venga -.

-¿Eh?-.

-No venga más. No se acerque a sensei-.

-¿Cómo?-.

No trato de evitar su sorpresa, tratar de hacerlo hubiera sido algo estúpido, Kakashi se sentía tan sorprendido que simplemente la sorpresa se le notó tanto que Sasuke bajo un poco la voz.

-No se acer…-.

Se quedo callado justo cuando escucho pasos acercándose, solo se limito a mirar intensamente a Kakashi y luego poner una mirada neutral en el rostro mientras lo inclinaba un poco, ocultando sus ojos

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Ah, Profesor Hatake!-.

-Sakura…-.

-¿Quieres pa…? ¡Ah!-.

Antes de terminar la oración Sasuke había salido corriendo. Sakura lo vio un poco preocupada, Kakashi seguía sorprendido, simplemente era increíble, entre todos los chicos que su pudieron haber enamorado de Sakura, ese chico destacado, hábil, inteligente y casi inalterable se iba enamorando de ella.

-Sasuke…-.

-No se preocupe profesor Hatake. Probablemente se dio cuenta que era tarde y tenía que ver al joven Uzumaki… ¿Recuerda que le dije que Uzumaki se había mudado enfrente?-.

-Ah… No lo recordaba-.

-El joven Uchiha pensó que esta era el apartamento de Uzumaki y como se sorprendió no podía hablar claro, así que lo deje pasar, hablamos un poco y se fue…-.

-Ya veo-.

-Entonces, ¿preparas mi café?-.

La primera vez que Kakashi se sintió como invasor en la casa de Sakura fue exactamente ese día.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Su mirada oscura se dirigió al profesor que daba un par de indicaciones a unas alumnas, ya llevaba rato esperándolo y se imaginaba que él llegaría tarde, después de todo Kakashi siempre llegaba tarde, pero algo le decía que en su mayoría de veces se debía a ella, a su profesora de Literatura clásica. Vio fruncir el ceño a Kakahi y mirar la hora, y luego dirigirse apresuradamente al edificio, Sasuke no lo pudo entender, el propio Kakashi era quien lo había citado ahí.

Escucho la puerta abrirse precipitadamente, pero no hizo ningún ademán de levantarse de donde estaba, sentado en una barda que sobresalía, Kakahi se acercó a él y se recargo en la barda.

-Lamento la tardanza-.

-Ya me lo esperaba, Kakashi-san-.

-Entonces debes de saber ya a que vengo… Por favor no metas a Sakura en problemas-.

-¿Por qué debería de meter a sensei en problemas?-.

-Sabes bien a que me refiero, joven Uchiha-.

Kakashi lo observo desde el rabillo de los ojos y entrecerró los ojos cuando lo vio apretar los labios y poner una mueca de enojo y a la vez impotencia, era injusto que quisieran cerrar sus sentimientos, él… la amaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Sabias que Sakura iba a casarse? ¿Lo sa…?-.

-¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Ella iba a casarse con mi hermano… por supuesto que lo sabía-

.

Las conclusiones fueron más sencillas de lo que Kakashi había pensado, ese chico había estado enamorado de ella desde hace más tiempo del que él se había enamorado de ella.

La relación que Sakura había tenido con Itachi era un tanto sería y profunda, los dos se conocieron en la secundara baja, compartieron varios años de amistad y al finalizar la secundaria baja se enamoraron, entrando a la secundaria media su amor creció a tal grado que para el segundo año habían decidido fugarse para casarse, pero semanas antes ella había comenzado a sentir cosas por el e Itachi se había enamorado de una chiquilla de un grado inferior, a pesar que él la había presentado con su familia al final habían terminado. Poco después de su ruptura, calculando un mes, Sakura había tenido un accidente que la había llevado al hospital con una fuerte hemorragia y en un estado de emergencia.

Ese día supo que había estado embarazada pero que había perdido al bebe de apenas un mes y medio meses. Itachi jamás lo supo, pero Kakashi, que había sido llamado por ser su tutor en la escuela, y porque los padres de Sakura estaban fuera de Japón, se había enterado y había querido guardar el secreto para él, pero al final se lo había cotado a ella y Sakura, Sakura había sufrido un shock tremendo que la había dejado incapacitada por varias semanas.

Al final Sakura había continuado con su vida… Nadie más sabía eso y Kakashi esperaba que la próxima persona que lo supiera fuera alguien que realmente amara a Sakura.

-Pero yo… No pude evitar no quererla… ¿Eso es posible Kakashi? ¿Es posible no apreciarla y querer tenerla solo para ti?-.

-No es posible-. Ese sentimiento, era muy parecido al que él había tenido esos días en los que había cuidado a Sakura en el hospital. –Pero pregúntate si eso que sientes no es algo suprefi…-.

-No lo es… no es superficial, sensei es… Es todo lo que llena mi corazón, no la puedo ver como una profesora y eso me asusta…-.

Poco a poco Kakashi se sintió más identificado con ese mocoso, y por ello sabía que sus sentimientos no eran profundos, porque eso mismo era lo que había logrado separarlo de ella.

-Pero eso no significa que quiera dejarla ir… A pesar que me asusta sentir esto yo… yo solo quiero estar con ella, sea como sea no la quiero dejar ir, no esta vez-.

A pesar de la similitud… Kakashi comprendió que no eran iguales…

-Entonces… Déjame contarte algo, de esa relación de tu hermano y Sakura-.

Ese día Sasuke habría llorado en su casa, en su cuarto en el fondo de la cama, habría deseado estar con ella y habría deseado ser aquel que la había reconfortado y más que eso, Sasuke habría deseado estar más y más con ella.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-A pesar que los sueños de Tashiro se basaban en vivencias de nuestro autor. En el libro se ve varias perspectivas, desde una perspectiva realista hasta una profunda y sentimental una surrealista. Nuestro personaje siempre considera que los sueños que ha vivido son sucesos de personas que ha conocido. Pero cuando tiene el sueño del asesinato de su propio padre decide comenzar una investigación para tratar de evitar que ese sueño se haga realidad…-.

-Haruno-sensei… Según el texto, dicen que…-.

-Disculpen la interrupción-.

Sakura miro la puerta de entrada del aula y la sorpresa le invadió enseguida.

-¿Itachi?-.

-¡Sakura!-.

A la distancia Sasuke solo se dedico a ser un espectador. La vio sonreír por alguna broma de su hermano y luego señalarlo con la mirada, Sakura hizo vagar su mirada hasta encontrar sus ojos negros ella le sonrió y luego volvió los ojos a Itachi y asintió sonriente.

-Joven Uchiha, por favor salga-.

-Con permiso-.

Y él se hubiera negado a salir, pero ella se lo había pedido con una sonrisa. Su sonrisa era todo menos inaceptable, no podía rechazarla. Y aún se preguntaba como podía sonreír a su hermano y seguir como si nada.

-Sensei…-.

Ella lo miro justo cuando él pasó a su lado.

-Lamento lo de ayer-.

Sakura sonrió apenas y negó lentamente, no le costo nada continuar la clase. Asombrosamente Ino Yamanaka había estado mejorando poco a poco en su clase y eso le había sorprendido tanto y a la vez le había gustado mucho. Continúo con las clases de todo el día. Ese día en especial había sido duro, el día anterior le había dicho a Kakashi que parara, que ya no necesitaba de él.

Al término de las clases comenzó a recoger los materiales que había ocupado ese día, se recordó mandar por e-mail el trabajo a Sasuke y conversar un poco con Itachi. Tomo su bolso pero antes de habérselo colgado al hombro se encontró con la inesperada visita de Sasuke.

-La-lamento llegar tarde sensei-.

-Pero si tu clase ya termino Sasuke… Hace… cuatro horas-.

-Mi padre me necesitaba, así que Itachi vino por mí… Acabo de desocuparme y pensé que ya se habría marchado… Lamento que sea tan tarde sensei-.

-No debiste de haberte apresurado tanto. Pensaba mandarte la actividad por e-mail-.

-Yo quería verla sensei-.

-¿Crees que no lo vas a entender? Estoy segura que Sasuke lo entenderá muy bien-.

-Sensei… ¿Por qué frente a los otros me dice Joven Uchiha y solos… solo me dice Sasuke?-.

-¿Esta mal que haga eso? Si te molesta dejare de hacerlo-.

-No me desagrada, solo me gustaría saber porque lo hace-.

-Creo que tutear a mis alumnos cuando estamos solos los hace entrar en confianza conmigo. Cuando te digo joven Uchiha siento que te reprimes, pero cuando te digo Sasuke siento que puedes confiar más en mi, por eso lo hago-.

A pesar que ella sonrió esta vez él no le regreso la sonrisa, solo apretó los labios un poco, y luego sintió paz en su corazón.

-Las clases de sensei me gustan más que nada… la compañía de sensei sin embargo es mejor… Sensei, creo que me enamore de usted-.

No dijo nada, ni siquiera cambió la expresión en su rostro, todo fue tan repentino que no pudo decir nada.

-Sensei. Cuando los exámenes finales terminan hay un festival, en la noche se enciende la fogata y… quiero ver la fogata con usted sensei… ¿Podría acompañarme?-.

A pesar del sonrojo y del nerviosismo reacciono en el último momento y salió huyendo. Dios, no se lo esperaba, de ese chico no se lo esperaba… Y sin embargo todo había sito tan evidente, sus miradas oscuras y profundas, sus atenciones, sus sonrisas, incluso esa visita. Estaba tan confundida que simplemente huyo de él.

Esa fue la primera vez que Sakura huyo de un alumno, de un hombre.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

-Así que estaba aquí… ¿Haciendo el vago profesora?-.

-¡Ka… Hatake!-.

-¿No crees que ya es tiempo que vuelvas a llamarme Kakashi?—.

-Sinceramente no, creo que aún no estoy lista-.

-Que directa…-.

-Kakashi… Cuando te dije que estaba enamorada de ti… ¿te sorprendí?-.

A pesar que le había llamado por su nombre la pregunta le había desconcertado.

-¿Cómo?-.

-¿Te sorprendí? ¿Te desagrado? ¿Qué sentiste?-.

-¿A que se debe esta pregunta repentina?-.

-No me evadas, siempre odie que lo hicieras… Solo responde-.

Kakashi suspiro y luego sonrió algo apenado, hablar sobre sus sentimientos jamás había sido su fuerte y menos cuando se trataba de Sakura.

-Eso fue hace… ¿Cuatro años?-.

-En ese entonces… Kakashi… era mi sensei-.

-Si… Que me dijeras que me amabas el día de graduación fue algo repentino. Pero me sentí feliz que alguien tan linda como Sakura me dijera eso… pero fue tan inesperado que no supe que decirte. Eres menor a mí por seis años, eso me sorprendió bastante, la diferencia de edad me sorprendió mucho-.

-¿Y como supo… como supo que yo le gustaba?-.

-Sakura…-.

-¡Por favor responda!-.

-Porque cuando te veía, no te veía solo como mi estudiante, o como la estudiante de honor que fuiste. Te veía como Sakura, una linda chica que me había enamorado lentamente-.

-Kakashi…-.

-Te vi como mujer y tuve miedo…-.

-Kakashi… yo, te ame tanto que… que necesitaba hablar contigo de esto… Me hace feliz que me lo digas de frente-.

-Siempre fuiste como una niña… pero en algún momento comencé a verte como una mujer y tuve miedo de lastimarte… Creo que nunca fui el indicado-.

-Te equivocas… quien no fue la indicada fui yo…-.

-Siempre fuiste dudosa de tu misma… eso fue algo que evito que yo entrara en tu mundo muchas veces… No dudes más de ti, tu vales más de lo que piensas, mucho más, para mi Sakura siempre será importante… no lo olvides-.

-Gracias… gracias… Yo te quiero y eso jamás va a cambiar-.

Kakashi sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero-.

Y ese día la relación termino por completo, porque Kakashi y Sakura solo se dieron un beso y ese beso fue diferente a cualquiera otro, fue un beso lleno de cariño… el cariño de una amistad.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

-Haruno-sensei… ¿Puedo hablar con usted?-.

Sakura miro a la chica rubia y asintió mientras dejaba todo en su escritorio y le indicaba a la chica que entrara.

-Te escucho-.

-Sakura-sensei… He decidido ir a la universidad de Osaka, ha estudiar literatura clásica. A mi me gustan mucho sus clases y además, me he enamorado… esta vez lo he hecho de verdad-.

Sakura la miro atentamente.

-No se si lo conozca, pero es un senpai… El entro el año pasado en la universidad de Osaka, estudia artes ahí, se llama Sai. Lo conocí y yo… me enamore, puede que este equivocada y usted puede pensar que solo soy una adolescente cambiando de opinión cada rato… después de todo yo le había dicho que Sasuke-kun me gustaba. Pero… cuando yo veo a Sai, no lo veo solo como un senpai, lo veo como… al amante que me gustaría tener y morir por él… Creo que estoy enamorada y quiero decírselo para que mire la hoguera conmigo… eso me haría muy feliz-.

-Gracias por decirme todo esto…-.

-Sakura-sensei hay algo más que deseo decirle-.

-Dime-.

-Es sobre Sasuke-kun. Desde hace un par de días he notado que después de clases viene a este salón, espera por una hora y luego se marcha… Incluso, el domingo lo vi aquí… No es que lo siguiera, iba con mi madre de compras y lo vi venir aquí… Es extraño, Sakura-sensei, pero creo que a Sasuke-kun usted le cae muy bien, ¿por qué no habla con él? Pude que le cuente lo que le pasa-.

-Tratare, te lo prometo-.

-Bueno, yo me retiro… Y por favor, dígame Ino, no me molesta y así siento que sensei tiene más confianza conmigo… bye-bye-.

Sakura se sentó en la silla lentamente, tomo la portátil que había llevado ese día y la abrió. Abrió el correo que ocupaba para los estudiantes y su sonrojo e impresión fue exorbitante, casi sintió que la sangre se le calentaba, de la indignación y de la preocupación.

18 correos de Sasuke.

Cada correo tenía una cita, una hora y un lugar, casi todos eran después de clase o los domingos a las once. No había visto ninguno, no había leído un solo e-mail, fui directamente al último y con todo el valor que pudo reunir lo leyó.

_Sensei.__ Lamento mucho haberle molestado todo este tiempo._

_Solo tengo una duda más acerca de la última lectura._

_Si tiene tiempo me gustaría verla después de clase._

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Estaba equivocado, estaba totalmente equivocado. Ella simplemente se sentó aún más pesadamente mientras dejaba caer la espalda al respaldo. No se movió, estuvo sentada por mucho tiempo y cuando volvió a mirar la pantalla de la portátil se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado cuarenta minutos, apago la portátil y la cerro. Bien, había esperado casi una hora después de clases, su hora de salida era a las tres y en ese momento faltaban cinco minutos para las cuatro.

-¡Sensei!-.

-Sasuke…-.

-¡Lo siento! Mi padre me vino a buscar personalmente porque hubo problemas en la empresa, no pude venir antes, lo siento, de verdad…-.

-Perdona, nunca me molestaste. La verdad es que nunca leí tus e-mails, cuando tu… tu…-.

Sasuke sonrió tan repentinamente que se mareo un poco, él se acercó repentinamente y tomándola de los hombros la beso. Tembló, como si hubiera pasado tsunami, o una avalancha o un terremoto. Los labios de ese chico eran tan suaves que la intimido, después de todo, ella tenía 22 y ese chico tenía 17, era tan extraño, justo como Kakashi se lo había dicho. Pero la diferencia aquí era que ella era la mayor, la chica y él era el menor, el chico.

-Sasuke…-.

-Sensei, usted es calida, tan calida que cuando esta conmigo yo no puedo evitar sentirme feliz, lentamente siento que me estoy llenando de usted… mi corazón esta lleno de sensei…-.

-Solo porque eras tú lo pensé, porque creo que te conozco un poco lo pensé, porque eras tu estoy segura que ibas enserió. Te acompañare a la fogata… a la hoguera o como quieras llamarle. Y después de eso, irás a la universidad, te harás grande y si después de eso piensas que yo todavía puedo llenar tu corazón entonces… Podré darte una respuesta clara… te lo prometo-.

-Sensei…-.

-Y hasta ese momento, no me dejes de llamar sensei…-.

-Gracias-.

Durante la fogata la abrazo, la beso y la sostuvo fuerte. Dentro del salón de literatura clásica Sakura se permitió ser débil, incluso se permitió ser alguien especial para él, podía aprender de que se trataba el amor, porque en ese momento aun no estaba lista, los dos necesitaban pensar.

El día de la graduación no se vieron, todo ya estaba dicho, no había más de que hablar y eso lo entendió Sasuke, todo lo demás estaba en sus manos. Sasuke entro a la universidad tal y como dijeron, estaba dispuesto a llegar al final.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Podemos hablar?-.

-Claro-.

Sasuke Uchiha se levanto de su sitió de alumno honorario mientras seguía a la pelinegra, sus ojos verdes le atraían bastante, se sintió hipnotizado con solo verla, pero no iba a fingir algo inexistente, sabía las razones de ese "¿Podemos hablar?" y no sabía como responder aún, porque ciertamente sabía que le encantaría intentarlo, pero entre más lo pensaba más sentía la traición, y por nada del mundo permitiría traicionarla, no después de haber esperado tanto tiempo, no iba a hacerlo.

-Sasuke-kun… Veras, han pasado cinco años desde que nos conocemos…-.

Si, lo sabía muy bien, cinco largos años en los que de ninguna forma le fue posible verla, ni oírla, apenas habían estado en contacto gracias a los e-mail, ya deseaba verla y decirle que…

-Y en este tiempo, mi corazón se ha llenado totalmente de ti… Te amo-.

Exactamente eso era lo que había faltado en su declaración, decirle que la amaba. Negó lentamente con la cabeza, no podía estar pensando en ella cuando en ese momento estaba con otra persona, soltó un suspiro.

-Pero se que tu corazón pertenece a otra persona… y esa persona se que es imposible de sacarla de tu corazón… ¿Cierto?-.

-Si… Mi corazón esta lleno de Se… de Sakura-.

-Gracias por escucharme… Hasta pronto-.

-Si-.

Fue en ese preciso momento que la vio, fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en ella, su sonrisa suave y sus ojos brillantes seguían tal como antes, su cabello seguía conservando el mismo largo. Tomada del brazo de su hermano mayor Sakura hablaba con él con una sonrisa, pero en ese momento eso fue lo que menos le importo, lo que más le gusto fue ver esos preciosos ojos, a pesar de los años Sasuke solo lo habían entendido un poco, el porque Sakura no sufría al ver a su hermano, porque Sakura no lloraba o recordaba el hecho de haber perdido al hijo de su hermano y fue porque ella comprendió que Itachi era feliz y que ella podría serlo y que ese bebe habría sido alguien importante en su vida, pero ya no estaba y vivir sufriendo no era una vida, Sakura era tan fuerte que Sasuke lo entendió muy tarde.

Fue una sorpresa cuando vio que ella volteaba la mirada y fue una dicha cuando Sakura se sonrojo, su hermano soltó algo en su pequeño oído y la soltó, la vio caminar hacia él y Sasuke solo se quedo quieto, esperándola, había pasado tanto tiempo y verla ahí, caminando hacia él era algo que se sentía mejor que la felicidad.

Se miraron, inspeccionaron sus rostros con la mirada y fue Sakura quien decidió que el silencio ya no era lindo.

-Itachi me dijo que hoy te graduabas…-.

-Pensaba buscarte-.

-Ya veo-.

Miro sus manos y las tomo delicadamente, el sabor de sus labios y el calor de sus brazos era algo que nunca iba a olvidar, ese día en la fogata había sentido a Sakura tan presenté que sus sentimientos se habían desbordado, ella ya no era más su profesora y él ya no era más un alumno y sus sentimientos por ella habían crecido de tal forma que debía de decírselo, debía de decir que aún la amaba si no quería ahogarse en esos sentimientos.

-Yo… Te amo-.

-Sasuke… Vaya… Yo pensé que tu… tu me habrías olvidado… estaba… yo estaba… estaba tan asustada-.

Ensancho los ojos sorprendido, y sintió que ella entrelazaba sus manos.

-Sasuke yo también te amo… Te amo-.

El sentimiento fue tan extraño, se sintió tan bien que solo pudo tocarla y sentirla, era delicioso estar con ella, sentirla y tocarla.

-Y yo… hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte Sasuke, así que… ¿Me llamarías Sakura ahora?-.

-Claro, Sakura-.

-Vamos… Yo quiero conocerte… quiero conocer a mi novio y que me conozcas-.

-Si-.

El tiempo y la distancia lograron justo lo que Sasuke deseaba. El corazón de Sakura era suyo. Enseñarse a si mismo a amar y lograr que ella lo amara había sido algo que le había costado tiempo, pero al final, todo había valido la pena.

Porque ella le había enseñado y él había aprendido a amarla solo a ella.

::

_En donde la edad y las circunstancias son las encargadas de unir dos caminos distintos en uno solo._

**::**

**:**

**:**

**::**

* * *

_**Este capitulo lo subo por mi cumpleaños, me tarde tanto tiempo en hacerlo, no me gusto tanto el final pero me gusto lo que hay entre escenas, al principio pensé en hacerlo en varios capítulos, pero al final solo sintetice capítulos y los uní, me divertí haciendo este capitulo. Va dedicado a todos los que cumplen y cumplieron años este mes.**_

_**Yunmoon se despide.**_

_**Sayonara**_

_**Yunmoon**_


End file.
